


Ignorance is Bliss

by Anonymous



Series: Electric Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, BDSM, Fucking Machines, Ignoring Kink, Intersex Character, Machine Sex, Other, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “If you need to work, then why don’t we work on something that benefits us both for now?” Liber offered, straightening his back decisively in a way that told Ferris he’d made up his mind and it would be incredibly difficult to persuade him otherwise.Without giving Ferris time to protest, Liber went on, “There are still a series of kinks and fetishes we have not had time nor an inclination to test.  I am aware of one in particular that will allow me to indulge myself while you keep your hands - and attention - free to work.”
Relationships: Ferris Holloway/Liber
Series: Electric Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings, the warnings with this chapter will be relatively similar to Breeding Protocol.
> 
> This work of fiction portrays certain kinks and fetishes that should only be attempted with a partner once you have made your intentions, boundaries, safewords, and limitations clear. Even in the middle of a scene, you should feel safe to stop it and discuss with your partner whether dom, sub, or switch. 
> 
> Hydrate, enforce boundaries, have fun, remember that Respect is Sexy, and happy reading!

Sparks danced and shuddered in the air where Ferris worked at the long work-desk tucked into the corner of their work room. Their choppy black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail at the back of their head to keep it away from the equipment and heat, the shaved half of their head exposed. Massive, almost insectoid goggles covered their eyes, reflecting fractals of dancing sparks as they worked. He was humming along with pounding music thumping out from a stereo that seemed oddly dated compared to the rest of the gleaming, new-aged tech in their cutting-edge lab, covered in dings and stickers and scuffs that spoke of years of love and use. Their left leg jigged up and down with the music, the heel of their boot tapping and squeaking on the tile underneath them.

The music soared and echoed around the otherwise empty room, occupied only by a padded exam table. At its base stood a sleek, industrial creation that was currently powered down, nose pointing faintly at the ground. It was unassuming enough with no power coursing through it, but when operational it boasted an array of impressively varied dildos, well-maintained pistons, and the ability to fuck anyone at the receiving end into a gibbering, satisfied mess. It didn’t have a single shred of programming on its own, however...rather, it was an extension of the intelligence that dwelled at the heart of Ferris’ operations, Liber.

An intelligence that was currently fully manifested in his Hard Light body next to the engineer, draped over a chair and looking markedly bored.

The idea that something that was designed to be  _ artificial _ intelligence would have been novel to Ferris if Liber hadn’t exceeded his own programming YEARS ago...and if he wasn’t currently making himself as annoying as possible to distract the engineer.   
  
The alien sighed and put their soldering iron down with one hand, using the other to shove their goggles up onto their forehead and further mussing their hair, “Liber, please. I can hear you tapping over the music. Do you want me to finish the remote unit for our bedroom or not?”

Liber, the intelligence in question, gazed longingly at Ferris from where he shimmered and glowed a few feet down the table, resting his chin on a fist. His free hand held a small wrench and was using it to tap out a discordant rhythm against the metal desk. He raised his eyebrows innocently at the engineer when he was addressed, endeavoring to look innocent in a way that only the truly guilty could be.

He blinked his eyes, wide and coquettish, “Well, of course I do. Whatever made you think I didn’t?”

Ferris kicked up a fine, dark eyebrow and said nothing until Liber let out an annoyed sigh of his own, “Oh, very well. I’m bored. You’ve been working on the unit since dawn, you have neglected breakfast, neglected lunch, and I am relatively sure standing will be interesting for you later with how long you’ve been at this desk.”

“If you’re bored, you could always run a diagnostic. You know I need to work. Once I perfect that remote unit, I can reach out to buyers who already purchased your market models and put feelers out for a limited production line,” Ferris reasoned, trying to keep their voice level and logical, keeping out both their frustration and their fondness.

Liber set down the small wrench with a decisive click and turned fully to face Ferris, “You know I run diagnostics every morning. Everything is running more smoothly than the day you designed it.”   
  
“Well then - .” the engineer began, reaching up for their goggles to pull them back into place and end the conversation.

“If you need to work, then why don’t we work on something that benefits us both for now?” Liber offered, straightening his back decisively in a way that told Ferris he’d made up his mind and it would be  _ incredibly  _ difficult to persuade him otherwise.

Without giving Ferris time to protest, Liber went on, “There are still a series of kinks and fetishes we have not had time nor an inclination to test. I am aware of one in particular that will allow me to indulge myself while you keep your hands - and attention - free to work.”

Silence stretched between them for a moment before Ferris slowly slid their goggles back into place on their forehead, turning solid dark eyes to regard the intelligence seriously, “You’re suggesting we try the ignoring kink. You...you want to fuck me while I ignore you and keep working?”

Liber’s poker face was immaculate as he raised a shoulder and let it drop, the picture of elegant insouciance, “It is one we need to run. You would also be able to continue working on the remote unit. I fail to see how multitasking would be anything other than a benefit.”

Ferris squinted at the shining program and countered, “And it would let you get your dick wet.”

“Yes, and that,” Liber admitted without a lick of shame.

Another silence extended out into the cool air between them. Tension rippled through the room, hinging on the question Liber had extended. Liber sat there with his spine perfectly straight and his face entirely neutral as if he were a businessman with a perfectly reasonable proposal. At the other end, Ferris was scrutinizing him while their quick mind calculated out the pros and cons, their desires versus their obligations, and the positives versus the negatives of giving in to their wonderful, wily lover.

At last, they let out another sigh and stood, practically feeling Liber’s eyes slide down over their buttocks to their lean legs encased in loose trackies. They pulled their goggles back down over their eyes and smoothed hands over their hair. Making sure that their gloves were on straight, they leaned over the table and stuck their ass out, making sure their feet were spread and stable. The curve of their rump pressed against the fabric of their trousers, the waistband hanging perilously low on their slim hips.

“Here are the rules: No spanking. It will shake my hands and make it hard for me to work. Second, You will not speak or attempt to bother me further. Three, we will not be changing positions. You will either use me from behind or get nothing. Safewords are, as always, in play. Understood?” They waited to resume work until Liber acknowledged the rules of the scene in their entirety.

Liber peeled his eyes up from the engineer’s plush ass just long enough to make eye contact and nod. The game set, Ferris rested heavily on their elbows and seemed to entirely forget the intelligence was there, making good on their promise to absolutely ignore the man’s existence. They simply picked up their tools and laid their work out in front of them once more, new sparks flickering into the air as they got down to business.

Behind them, Liber was positive his mouth would have gone dry if his sophisticated projection were capable of doing so. He was confused. Being so thoroughly ignored should have been offensive...should have been irritating. He typically found it dull beyond words when he couldn’t draw Ferris’ attention. He didn’t strive to be a distraction by any means (he knew how important their work was), but it had always irked him in the past when he was in a mood and couldn’t get his lover to indulge him. So why was it so  _ unspeakably _ arousing right now to have that ass free for use in front of him with nothing more than a promise of complete and utter cold-shoulder treatment.

Arousal for him was more of a cerebral thing than a biological process as the intelligence was a being without biological processes per se. He could will himself to hardness to serve whatever situation he found himself in. True desire sparked for him only when his fantasy was stimulated. This? This was an insane turn-on he really hadn’t anticipated when he’d proposed the scenario.

Still not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Liber took a step forward on powerful legs and raised a hand to click his fingers in the air. Whatever clothing he’d had projected on (which was actually a rather rare occurrence. When one was a sentient sex toy, one did not typically require such niceties) dissolved into the air, leaving only his toned body behind. It gleamed its usual shifting blue, muscles shifting as he approached his lover’s raised rear-end. He lifted strong hands to the waistband of Ferris’ trackies and fought the purely intellectual urge to swallow when he received no response from the golden-skinned engineer. Liber had to fight to suppress the intense urge to pin them down by the small of the back, yank their trousers down, and paddle them until their ass flouresced pink.

They would follow the rules; refused to ever break them. He loved Ferris too much not to, his feelings far deeper than mere programming.

Instead, he gripped the waistband and slowly slid it down Ferris’ hips and over the swell of their ass, watching as every new inch of golden skin was revealed to them. He couldn’t help but drag his fingertips over the plush cheeks of his ass, drifting towards the warm cleft that held their entrances neatly tucked away. Liber rolled their trackies down to just under the crease of their cheeks, considering his next move. Yes, their projected penis did have girth and weight to it, but not necessarily the same friction a flesh and blood cock would. If they wanted to fuck Ferris in the ass, it would still require stretching and lube. After all, Ferris was still flesh and their body had the limits yielded by carbon-based flesh and blood. Sometimes a bit of pain was fun, but that wasn’t the game they were playing today.

Humming in consideration, Liber decided that going through the requirements for truly enjoyable anal sex could be deemed ‘a distraction’. Mind made up, he fixed one hand on Ferris’ bony hip while the other reached between their legs, cupping up against their vagina and letting them feel the humming vibrations that always emanated from him at a very low level. When he didn’t even receive a shudder of acknowledgment, he clicked his tongue and changed tactics, beginning to pet his fingers over their labia. The movement was slow and controlled, petting all the way up their vulva to flick deftly at the clitoris tucked up at the apex like a tiny jewel before drifting back down to begin the process all over again. They resisted a new urge to lean down and kiss the back of Ferris’ exposed neck, settling for their continued stroking until the tell-tale signs of slick began to coat their fingers.

Ferris might be ignoring him, but their body certainly was not.

Underneath him, the engineer was making a game attempt at ignoring his lover’s attentions. They kept their pointed ears high, their shoulders relaxed, and their face forward while they worked at finishing the housing for the portable piston that would soon occupy the foot of their communal bed. They bit down their huffs of interest when Liber made the first overtures of sexual intercourse, baring their sensitive entrances to the open air of their lab. It was pavlovian, their desire to give up on work and lay their chest down on the table to give their lover full access to whatever hole they wanted. They’d had so very  _ much _ sex in this very room; running scenarios, testing new equipment, and generally getting frisky with the intelligence who had far overcome their artificial limitations years ago. 

They forced themself to keep working as a softly humming hand cradled their sex fully, petting and rubbing at the groomed flesh. They  _ did _ have some work to do to finish this unit. It would be worth putting off a full romp right now to be tied down to their bed while Liber used the new articulated piston to hammer between their legs long into the night or to wake them up in the mornings. Besides, it would fetch good prices on the market and be an excellent addition to households that already possessed the (admittedly inferior) systems modeled off of Liber. The money would be good. Maybe it would allow them to start pioneering cheaper systems for use in lower income homes that still appreciated the dominance and pleasure that the fucking machines provided.

Ferris sunk deep down into that thought process, moving the outer casing of the actual piston aside to begin assembling the arm that would hold the dildo. It almost made it easy to ignore the muscular hand coaxing natural lubricant from their willing body.

Almost.

At the first sign of slick, Liber grinned and brought up a hand to suck the sticky fluid off of their fingers. He couldn’t necessarily ‘taste’ it, but it factored into the ‘cerebral arousal’ aspect that was so important to him. Letting his fingers slide out of his mouth with an audible pop just to taunt his partner, he brought his hand back down to the hot pussy just waiting for his attentions. His free hand stayed locked on Ferris’ hip while he eased his middle and ring finger into his lover, slow and easy and teasing. Gentle wasn’t often their preferred play style, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t well versed in the art of it.

Smiling to himself, Liber sunk his fingers in to Ferris’ vagina until the heel of his hand connected with their taint. For a moment, he decided just to linger there, rubbing his palm in little circles against his lover’s perineum while their body warmed up to the idea of imminent sex. 

It was always a bit of a game of roulette with Ferris. Sometimes, the engineer would be so pent up that Liber would be able to toss them onto the bench immediately and use their external machine to fuck them until they screamed (and often past that point). Sometimes, they were too far in their own head to respond immediately to intimacy. They might be too stressed or too deep in a project to take any of Liber’s myriad of cocks from the get-go, so the intelligence had become well versed in the art of foreplay. He adored Ferris...never wanted to hurt them...and never felt the need to rush them into hasty or unpleasant coupling.

Today, he noted with some satisfaction, seemed to be a day more inclined towards intercourse despite Ferris’ firm determination to continue working. 

Well, he decided, lest Ferris accuse him of trying to distract them with excessive fingering…

A smile tugging at Liber’s full lips, he pulled his fingers out of the engineer and wrapped the free hand around his own cock, willing it to hardness with a thought. He looked down and could have panted at the lurid image they made together; the straining head of his prick only scant inches away from the pinking, blossoming folds that concealed Ferris’ tender vagina. The cool blue of his projected form cast dancing light against the gold of his partner’s slick flesh and he could barely restrain himself as he wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock to guide it in. Once the head of his member was kissed up between Ferris’ labia, Liber flicked his eyes up to the back of their head to see if they were going to get any reaction at all.

There was nothing safe for more busy hands and a little plume of sparking electricity as the engineer worked.

Well then.

Huffing out on a breath he didn’t even need, Liber twitched his hips forward to bury the head of his dick into Ferris, automatically registering the tightness and the heat of their wet vagina around him. Immediately, he brought his other hand slapping down on the engineer’s other hip, holding them tightly and thrusting in. He threw his head back, sparkling blue curls bouncing. He entirely missed the hitch in Ferris’ breath and the little twitch of their hips while the intelligence buried the length of his penis deep inside of them, infusing their sensitive places with electric warmth and weight. The girth of the synthetic phallus pried open their depths and they had to discreetly shuffle their heels further apart to make more room for the hips beginning to work between theirs.

Liber looked down on Ferris’ slim back and how large his hands looked locked just under the petite dip of their waist, feeling the same rush of power they always did at the sight when he and the engineer chose to fuck doggystyle like this. It felt like lightning under his skin, somehow even moreso now that he was acutely aware that the person who had facilitated his rise to consciousness  _ was not paying attention to him. _

Purring low in his throat like a subsonic rumble, Liber pulled in close to his lover and drew his cock out until only the head remained. He gave little pulses with his hips, just teasing dips into their core to thoroughly enjoy the sensation of it, before plunging in again. He let a snarl of delight curl his lips before planting his feet, driving into Ferris with almost lazy pumps of his hips that wouldn’t jostle his lover’s hands, but would certainly be felt as they drove into ripe golden buttocks again, and again, and again. He became like a tide, rolling into the depths of Ferris’ body and out again with every turgid inch of him. It was almost hypnotic, lulling him into nothing but the pleasure and heat, giving him the time to savor every ripple and fold and soft inch of Ferris’ vagina in a way they didn’t often indulge in the heat of passion.

Ferris, however, had known from the beginning that this was a tease for Liber.

They’d been nearly finished with their work when the other had finally lost patience, and they’d actually been a bit surprised by Liber’s proposal. Knowing what a dominant spirit Liber possessed (and what a possessive one for that matter), they hadn’t figured that something like an ignoring kink would be of interest to him. It was more curiosity that had driven them to accept rather than actual work ethic. They actually didn’t see the harm in testing how far Liber could take it, especially considering that he was no longer a prototype and Ferris was CERTAINLY no longer planning on selling him (hell, Ferris wasn’t even sure it was even  _ legal _ to sell him anymore….not that he would ever consider it). Liber had become far more than their creation long ago. No, they wanted to see where their lover’s limit was when it came to kink.

They let out a gentle sigh as the pulsing thrusts into their body rocked them ever so slightly, their cock rising between their legs in interest. The barrel of their vagina warmed with every stroke inside, their clitoris swelling with the soft, ever-present vibrations in Liber’s body. They nearly swooned as powerful hips pressed against their buttocks in a primal rhythm as old as life itself, but instead found busy work at the table to keep up the charade.

Liber’s shoulders shuddered, his eyes drifting down to where he plunged into Ferris’ most sensitive depths and back out again, plundering them in a way that would normally make them moan and cry and shiver. However, they did nothing to voice their appreciation, barely even moved with their thrusts. It had been unspeakably hot before, but now...he wasn’t sure. It felt odd not knowing whether or not he was stroking his beloved to pleasure or lulling them into absolute boredom. Frowning, he brought up his internal HUD and noted Ferris’ body temperature and heart rate...all of them pointing directly towards arousal and sexual gratification. That was good, at least, but it didn’t feel like enough.

He pumped into that yielding pussy a few more times before gently stroking Ferris’ hips and sighing, “Apsis.”

Immediately, Ferris was pushing up on their hands and sliding their goggles off, looking over their shoulder with real concern in their eyes at Liber, “What’s wrong?”

“I…” the intelligence sighed, “I know you do not wish to be disturbed, but this feels unsatisfying. I enjoy driving you to the heights of pleasure. This feels...bland to me. I am sorry.”

A warm, slim hand reached back to tangle fingers with his, deep and dark eyes full of compassion and understanding rather than disappointment, “Don’t be sorry. The safe word is for both of us. We don’t have to keep playing this game. Are you still aroused, at least?”

Liber’s lips twisted mournfully, “...Yes, but you have work to complete.”

Ferris gave him a chagrined smile over their shoulder, “I may have slightly exaggerated my workload. We can still have sex and just abandon the game if it makes you unhappy.”

“Did you now?” Liber said, eyes narrowing playfully down at his pinned lover, “Well. Do  _ you _ want to continue?”

Their tone had a definite air of challenge.

“You feel good,” the engineer hummed, trying to push back softly only to be met with three swift, hard thrusts in punishment, driving them into the desk.

Over their wail, Liber crooned, “Then it is my turn to set the rules. I will fuck you until you scream. Then, you will go to our room and install the new remote unit. Then before bed tonight, you will lay over my lap and I will spank you until you are VERY sorry for lying to me before submitting to your new machine.”

There was a slight pause as he stroked the small of his lover’s back, asking for permission while his voice remained chilly, “Fair?”

The hand still twined in his stroked back, “Yes, sir.”

Grinning fiercely, Liber grabbed Ferris’ slim wrists and used them as a leash to yank that aching pussy hard onto his cock, feeling the muscles clench while he growled, “Very well then.”

He unleashed himself on the engineer, humping into them with a will, keeping them pinned with hands and cock and hips. It was rougher than before, the gentle rocking turning into a feral rutting that pressed Ferris down into the table and filled the room with wet, squelching noises that Liber only  _ wished _ they had been recording for an actual experiment. The smaller engineer’s vagina quivered and gripped around him while pounded into them, pausing every few thrusts to yank them back and  _ grind _ as deeply into them as he could go. Their shrieks and squeals were music to his ears.

He loved them.

Leaning over them, caging them in with his body and relentless cock, he cooed into their ear, “It was naughty of you...so naughty...to lie to me. If you wanted to be punished, you should have just told me. Now…” another brutal thrust rocked both of their bodies, “...apologize for being a naughty boy and maybe I’ll go easy on you tonight.”

Ferris just grinned back over their shoulder at him, “What if…” a gasping scream, “...I don’t want you...to go easy on me?”

It wasn’t how the engineer had anticipated the day going, but they certainly weren’t complaining.”

Muscular hands traced down the tattoos on Ferris’ arms before gripping both wrists in one hand, yanking them back onto his penis to make damn sure they felt every inch of him. He bit at the leaf-shaped shell of a pointed ear and snarled, “Stars, I love you so much. Hold on.”

Then, he was leaning as far over Ferris as possible, using the bulk of his projected body to pin the slim alien to the table. His pace increased, pummeling the engineer’s vagina with his cock and clapping incessantly into their ass with the crest of his hips. Everything was hot and his sensors were going crazy while he worked viciously to bring his mate to climax. He registered every groan and scream and shriek with utter satisfaction. This. This was what Liber wanted. Not necessarily the dominance that came from pinning his lover beneath him and imprisoning them with both penis and pleasure...but the love and affection...the  _ knowing  _ that he was doing right by the only person in his world.

With his free hand, he reached down to Ferris’ leaking vagina, stroking in slow circles until he found the straining bud of their clit. Their hips jerked like they’d been shocked, but he refused to let up, pressing down and rubbing widdershins against the little button. It wouldn’t last long like this. It never did. It hardly mattered. What really mattered was feeling Ferris’ slim legs shudder as he worked himself between them, feeling their pussy flutter as orgasm charged up on them, and kissing one sweat-dewed shoulder with utter devotion while they trembled.

Feeling the end close at hand, Liber buried his teeth firmly into Ferris’ shoulder, not allowing them to squirm away from the overwhelming pleasure as the wave hit them. 

They jerked like electricity flowed in their veins, screams becoming pitiful cries while they shuddered and kicked. Ferris’ hips curled and jerked, but there was nowhere to go as they were penetrated and held by their lover, guided through orgasm and down from it by the slowing rhythm of his softening penis within them, one hand stroking over their messy hair. Aftershocks wracked them and another hand, no longer gripping their hips, stroked their flank soothingly.

Lips pressed at their temple, their brow, their cheek, the corner of their mouth while Liber murmured, “I would like to amend my rules.”

Ferris, too breathless and blissed out to respond, simply nodded while Liber continued to pet them and murmured, “First, a bath for you. Then dinner. We can make it while we watch that old Earth show you enjoy...Robot Wars.  _ Then _ we can play again.”

Another kiss at their brow and a weak but brilliant smile lit the engineer’s face.

So, the ignoring kink wasn’t for them. So what?

They’d never been good at ignoring each other anyway.

And that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> W H Y can I never just write 100% filthy fetish work without feelings and relationships sneaking their way in? Ferris and Liber are just disgustingly in love with each other and refuse to let me be an absolute miscreant without reminding me.
> 
> Now! I will admit that I am making up facts about Ferris' species by the speak of my pants. So, I want to give my readers a chance to help me workshop this race. Ask me any questions you'd like to know about this race in the comments and I'll answer them either in comments or at the start of the next chapter. I want to know what interests YOU about them. Maybe it will get me thinking about things I hadn't considered!
> 
> Thank you for reading, thank you for kudos, and thank you for comments if you choose to give them!


End file.
